How To Make A Love Potion
by Jules713
Summary: Harry's having trouble with an essay Snape assigned. Ginny, in her 6th year, decides to help.(One-Shot)


I have no idea why I wrote this. I should update my other fics but oh well I'm not in the mood. (New chapters will be up soon though, for all you readers.)

**How To Make A Love Potion**

**By: Jules713**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Harry's having trouble with a essay Snape assigned. Ginny, in her 6th year, decides to help. (One-Shot)**

**Underlined things: Harry's paper**

_Italics:_** Thoughts**

Regular: The story

For the 5th time that night, a young man with startling green eyes, covered by glasses, and messy black hair, crumbled up his parchment in frustration. It was almost Christmas and his professer, Snape, had assigned a very difficult paper to all of his N.E.W.T. students.

Harry Potter picked up his quill, then lay it aside. The Gryffindor common room was deserted, Harry was the only one left. His friends Ron and Hermione had left, to who-knows-where. It was nearly midnight. Harry picked up the quill balancing it between his index and ring finger. He looked down at his term paper once more.

**Harry Potter **

**How To Make A Love Potion**

**Love potions are strictly banned from Hogwarts.**

_'A wonderful start!' _said a taunting voice in Harry's head

Picking up a stray piece of paper, Harry drew small lines on it.

_'That'll really help you pass' _said the voice again. Harry shook his head

_'I must be going crazy' _He thought.

'_ You already are' _said the voice. Harry slapped his head. When his hand connected with his head, a loud crack bounced off the empty walls.

"Ow," Harry mumbled.

'_I told you! You're crazy!' _The voice said.

Unknown to Harry, A 16-year-old Ginny Weasley stood on the top of the girls' staircase steps. Not being able to sleep she thought that she would be able to go down to the common room and rest on one of the couches. How surprised she was to find her boyfriend, slapping himself.

She slowly walked down the stairs leading to the common room.

"Harry," Ginny whispered. "are you okay?"

He jumped up, startled.

"Gin. I didn't see you. I'm fine just having trouble," Harry said, gesturing to the essay.

Ginny looked down.

"Harry Potter. How to make a love potion. Love potions are strictly banned from Hogwarts. Wow, good start!" She exclaimed, after reading the paper.

"Not you too!" Harry said empathetically. Ginny frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing,"

"I know there's something Mr. Potter. I can see it in your eyes," Ginny said, taking a seat next to him.

"Nothing!" He lied. She raised her eyebrows at this.

"Can you help me please?" Harry begged.

"Well maybe," Ginny said teasingly. Harry gave her his best puppy eyes.

"Okay! Don't give me that look!" She said, as he laughed out loud.

"When's it due?" Ginny asked.

"In 2 weeks," he told her.

"Wow, Harry Potter not doing his homework last minute. Who are you and where is Harry?" Ginny said mockingly.

"Aw come on. Am I that bad?" Harry pouted. Suddenly homework was not on their minds.

Ginny kissed him.

"I'll wait 'till tomorrow. Maybe Ron'll help me. Hermione helped him with his," Harry said, as Ginny snuggled closer to him.

The common room couch seemed very comfy. Ginny fell asleep in a couple of minutes. Just as Harry was about to follow, he took the piece of parchment, scribbled something and crumbled it into his pocket. Then Harry fell soundly into his dreams.

------------------**5 years later--------------------------------------------------**

" Do you think this is big enough?" Ginny Potter asked her husband. Harry looked at her. He rolled his eyes.

A 3-year-old, by the name of Jamie, ran up to them.

"Mummy, is this our new house?" He asked with excitement. She nodded.

"'Cause Lil didn't believe me!" he said, and ran off. Adjusting the baby in her arms, Ginny walked into the house.

"It's perfect!" she whispered to Harry. Suddenly, Jamie and a little girl with bright red hair, named Lil, ran in.

"I call the biggest room!" Lil shouted running up the stairs.

"Not-uh I do!" Jamie yelled back, following her. The baby in Giny's arms cried out.

"Liam, sweet go back to sleep," Ginny said to the little baby. He settled into the crook of her arm and did just that, as yells were heard as 2 3-year olds fought over their bedroom size.

-------**5 days later------**

It was past 10 o'clock when Ginny and Harry headed upstairs.

"I'm not tired," Ginny said. "Let's go upstairs and unpack the stuff in the attic."

Harry nodded.

They reached the attic filled with boxes of every size.

Ginny walked over to one side of the attic, as Harry walked over to another.

After several minutes, Harry said,

"Found the stuff from my 7th year."

"I do declare! We are such pack rats!" Ginny said, stepping over boxes on her way to Harry.

She pulled someting out, which turned out to be a photograph of her and Harry. Ginny then pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and read it out loud.

" Harry Potter. How to make a love potion. Love potions are strictly banned from Hogwarts. Hey this is your paper! You never turned -" But she stopped short as she saw something on the bottom of the parchment. Tears welled up in her eyes and she kissed Harry passionately. For at the bottom of the page it read,

**Love should not be forced. It should be brought from the heart. Seemingly it has for me. I think Potters are naturally attracted to redheads.**

**Like I said major plot bunny, it had to get out of my head! So will you please click the purplish-blue button and tell me how you like it?**

**I also have other fics so you can click on my name at the top. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed reading this! Please tell me how you liked it!**


End file.
